


I mustache you a question

by margoteve



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack?, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I DON'T EVEN GO HERE, I saw a photo of Nikolay I had to, I shipped these people for 2 weeks and the writers did me so dirty, It was a stupid ass decision I elected to ignore, everyone is happy, this ship deserves so much better y'all, wtf was that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: Jaimie makes a questionable beard related decision.





	I mustache you a question

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in additional tags I kind of joined the ship about 2 or 3 weeks ago right before 8x04 happened. I absolutely love Brienne and I refuse to accept what has happened to them. So to me, it never happened. Simple as that. Also this whole ficlet happened because of this [ photo ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqK4LXDA4ZV/) Enjoy some hilarity.

Jaimie stood in front of the mirror and stroked his beard thoughtfully. He and Brienne were going to Tarth, get her father's blessing and join the two houses. Officially. He wondered if he should shave? It was a kind of important event. It always would be faster and easier to keep it smooth if he got rid of it. Yeah, that would be good. He called the servant for some hot water and went to find a razor.

Brienne, finally released from her service to Stark girls, was on her way Jaimie and inform him of it as they were making arrangements on their travel to Tarth. In the corridor she passed snickering servants, clearly coming out of their room. Seeing her they quieted down bowing heads. She frowned at them in confusion then knocked on the door.

"It's me," she called and went inside once hearing his invitation. Then she froze. "What is that on your face."

Jaimie beamed at her. "A moustache."

She stared at him in long drawn silence. "No."

"Come on, it's not that bad." he came closer to her with a mischievous glint in his eye.

She took a step back and demanded: "No, shave it or grow your beard back."

"You hurt me," he said sweetly. "I was counting on a kiss~" he took another step closer followed by her step back. She hit the door.

"Absolutely not." She tried to stop herself from smiling at his antics and started to feel for the doorknob.

Jaimie approached closer locking her between his arms. "Can't I have a kiss from my lady?" he sounded way too amused with this.

"You may once you shave off that thing!" she insisted though tones of amusement clear in her voice.

Her fiance didn't listen and went for the kill. Brienne ducked last second and he kissed the hardwood of the door. Laughing she jumped further into the room.

"It's just a kiss!" he called turning around while she put a distance and a table between them.

"Over my dead body!"

"You are being so dramatic!" he gave chase.

Tyrion was on his way to see Jaimie and Brienne to talk over the wedding arrangements. They needed to discuss the date, which houses they would invite and also if Tarth was ready to have two dragons as no doubt Queen Daenerys would like to be there for the ceremony. There was also the fact that Brienne would be joining House of Lannister, and both Jaimie and Brienne were thinking about joining the coats of arms into one.

Tyrion was almost by their door when he heard a loud crash, Jaimie's pained moan then silence and then Brienne's defeated yell that turned into a laugh soon joined by Jaimie's victorious one. Making a quick calculation Tyrion decided that his older brother was obviously busy and he did not want to see anything that was going on in there now. He turned on his heel deciding he will catch Jaimie at supper.

Just as Tyrion predicted Jaimie and Brienne joined everyone at the tables during the evening meal. They were both grinning and badly concealing marks on their necks. Tyrion took one look at his brother and said. "Brother, I have a mirror in my room but I have not seen anything as hideous as that on your face. Shave it."

"That's what I said!" Brienne hit the table in victory.

"It's not that bad! Pod, what do you say?" Jaimie looked to the squire/soon to be a knight.

"I must agree with Ser Brienne and Lord Tyron Ser." Pod replied sheepishly.

"Traitors! The lot of you!" Jaimie cried out huffing at them. The reply to that was a laugh from everyone at the table.

He shaved it the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave some kudos if you like! If anyone has some fluffy requests for short Braime stories I'm game! Also, this had no Beta and I'm not English native. Cheers!


End file.
